


"Это..." — "Обещает проблемы."

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: DOTO spoilers, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, annnnd maybe he has some problems?, it's more dangerous than matches, kids don't play with magic, magic stuff, or rather they all do, post-DLC, the Outsider returns to his Marked
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Нахохлившись, он сморгнул, снова концентрируясь на горизонте, и по-настоящему обрадовался, увидев тонкую полоску земли. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.





	"Это..." — "Обещает проблемы."

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение [этого текста](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13623894). Не бечено.  
> Наслаждайтесь :3

Корабли раздражали его своей неповоротливостью и хрупкостью. Еще больше действовала на нервы неспособность пойти, куда глаза глядят — хрупкое человеческое тело оказалось поразительно не приспособлено к путешествиям в воде, и ему оставалось только сидеть где-нибудь высоко и смотреть.

Чаще всего он смотрел в голубую даль, пытаясь жалким смертным зрением разглядеть если не землю, то хотя б тучи смога, неизменно сопровождавшие столицу островов. Безрезультатно. Когда он обращал свой взгляд вниз, сразу же натыкался на кого-нибудь из матросов или даже на старпома, который считал своим святым долгом содержать корабль в идеальном состоянии — забавный побочный эффект, появившийся после того, как они с Билли пообщались с капитаном и его первым помощником. Моряки оказались крайне впечатлены, причем, судя по задумчивому взгляду капитана, которым тот одарил не только Билли, но и его, хозяин этой посудины вполне имел представление о запрещенных искусствах, и даже где-то видел портрет того, кого люди взяли в привычку именовать Чужим. Конечно, с таким знанием у смертных обычно тесно соседствовали раболепие и страх, но отсутствие таковых у капитана стало глотком свежего воздуха; чего нельзя было сказать о старпоме, ну да ничего. Зато их с Билли не беспокоили, обходя по широкой дуге, и давали заниматься своими делами.

Вскоре после отплытия из Карнаки, спустя пару дней поисков, выяснилось, что книг на борту не водилось от слова совсем; бортовой журнал, естественно, в счет не шел, да и читать его все равно было невыносимо скучно.

По словам капитана, они как раз преодолели половину пути, и если Билли выглядела вполне довольной тесным пространством и ограниченными возможностями в перемещении, сам он уже почти всерьез жалел, что стал человеком. Он, конечно, не против сидеть на одном месте и наблюдать, но только когда мог в любой момент встать и уйти.

И сложно отрицать тот факт, что Бездна, в плане свободы передвижения, была прекрасна.

 

***

 

Ночной океан вызывал ностальгию и уколы терпкой боли. Казалось, будто совсем рядом тонкая грань — опусти руку под воду, и тебя затянет в пустоту. Когда он исполнял роль фокуса Бездны, он ощущал грань между мирами так же отчетливо, как теперь чувствовал ткань своей рубашки. Сейчас, поднапрягшись, он еще мог приблизительно ткнуть пальцем на карте, где грань истончалась, но конкретное знание он потерял. С одной стороны, это выбивалось из общей тенденции, ведь память о всех просмотренных тропах он сохранил в полном объеме и кристальной ясности, но с другой — магией он тоже больше не владел.

Нет, связь с Бездной у него по-прежнему была, но ровно в той мере, в какой ею обладали абсолютно все смертные, тут ничего необычного. Все же ему не хотелось бы по незнанию угодить в прореху грани; еще неизвестно, как левиафан на него отреагирует, хотя сам он больше склонялся к негативному для себя исходу. Все-таки он первый, кому удалось снять с себя полномочия фокуса и при этом остаться в живых, это не могло не злить Бездну.

Но Хаос первозданный, как же _медленно_ ползла эта посудина. Если так пойдет и дальше, ему придется первым делом посетить Академию Натурфилософии и подкинуть им парочку открытий.

Нахохлившись, он сморгнул, снова концентрируясь на горизонте, и по-настоящему обрадовался, увидев тонкую полоску земли. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

Похоже, местным ученым все же придется справляться своими силами.

 

***

 

Улицы Дануолла не блистали чистотой и порядком, особенно на западном берегу, однако и удручающего впечатления столица империи не производила. Впору было удивляться, как быстро здесь навели порядок после развлечений Далилы. Живучий город, этого у него не отнять.

Все равно он практически мгновенно возненавидел китобойни — от тоскливых песен гигантов хоть уши затыкай, особенно на реке, где звуку ничего не мешало лететь вширь и вдаль. Он никогда не привыкнет слышать смерть этих величественных созданий.

Определенно, стоило всерьез подумать над вариантом подкинуть главе Академии парочку концептов. Тогда был хоть некоторый шанс прекратить это варварство.

Передернув плечами, он поправил заброшенную на плечо сумку, и, кивнув капитану на прощание, ступил на твердую почву вслед за Билли. Она не спешила уходить прочь, дожидалась его — все же они успели привыкнуть друг к другу в своих новых ролях, стали если не друзьями, то двумя существами, которые вместе пережили многое. В каком-то смысле он даже мог бы считать Билли семьей. А поскольку семью не бросали, он не спешил в Башню.

Дни шли. Они нашли квартиру с нелюбопытной хозяйкой, выход на местный подпольный рынок, даже успели выполнить несколько безобидных заказов. С течением времени Билли смотрела на него все более удивленно, но он игнорировал ее недоумение.

Он, конечно же, абсолютно точно не боялся и не оттягивал, он… выжидал. Да и с одеждой еще следовало разобраться. Он собирался на аудиенцию к императрице, а не к дочке пекаря — если не будет соответствовать, не сумеет пробраться даже за ворота.

Билли, когда он рассказал ей все это, только закатила глаза и фыркнула, выражая свое мнение. Ну да, при желании, и в матросской рубахе можно было бы войти в тронный зал. Однако этого он бы не сделал ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да и у Билли было достаточно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с его отношением к собственной внешности, потому дальше беззлобных подтруниваний дело не заходило.

 

***

 

Человеческая природа полнилась изъянами, самым превалирующим среди которых можно было со спокойной совестью назвать лень. Как бы хорошо стражники ни старались выполнять свою работу, все равно они не были так же замотивированы на ее исполнение, как того хотел бы лорд-защитник. Несомненно, охранялась Башня Дануолла на высочайшем уровне, однако это не помешало ему проникнуть среди прочих аристократов на прием. Его никто не заметил, никто не одернул, никто не остановил и не поинтересовался, кто он такой и что он тут забыл. Смешаться с цветом местного высшего общества оказалось еще проще, чем раскрутить угрюмого моряка на занятную историю про полупустую бутылку бренди, игральные кости и пробуждение в машинном отделении. Тот хотя бы по-настоящему сопротивлялся и не давал вот так сразу расчленить себя на составляющие.

Стражники просто посчитали, что раз он здесь и ведет себя так, будто волен здесь находиться — значит, он действительно имеет на это право.

Смешно.

Впрочем, все эти мелочи мигом вылетели из его головы, когда вошла императрица в сопровождении своего отца. Оба — опытные воины, это отчетливо проступало в их движениях, в том, как они окинули зал быстрыми, но цепкими взглядами, однако жестокости в них не ощущалось. Судя по вполне искренним улыбкам некоторых аристократов (и осторожно нейтральным маскам всех прочих), юную Эмили любили. А отца ее боялись — только глупцы бы чувствовали себя в своей тарелке в обществе человека, занимавшего две наиболее высокопоставленные должности.

Корво, дорогой Корво.

Будто услышав эту неожиданную мысль, тот вскинулся и подобрался, еще раз окинул зал взглядом, молчаливо возвышаясь рядом с дочерью. Эмили уже активно общалась с кем-то из лордов, но, признаться, это все ушло на второй план, стоило им с Корво встретиться взглядами. В первый момент тот не понимал, кого видит, однако вскоре озарение осветило его лицо. Взгляд темных глаз из-под темной непослушной челки жег почти как полуденное солнце Карнаки, и в ответ на него в груди разливалось странное тепло, будто в холодный сосуд заливали душистый сладкий чай.

Он дернул уголком губ в улыбке и, прикрыв глаза, коротко качнул головой из стороны в сторону. Да, он стоял перед своими мечеными, но сейчас определенно было не лучшее время, чтобы терять голову от встречи после долгой разлуки. Они еще успеют поговорить. Вот только сердце в груди стучало подозрительно часто, и он никак не мог определиться, нравятся ему новые ощущения или же нет.

Теплая невесомость звонко треснула, когда он, будто мотылек на огонь, приблизился к трону. Эмили, настолько естественно, что при иных обстоятельствах даже он бы не обратил внимания, закинула ногу на ногу и положила левую ладонь так, что ее тыльную сторону стало невозможно разглядеть из зала. Однако он, к собственному удивлению, почувствовал знакомое и незнакомое одновременно ощущение, будто его подцепляют на крюк прямо через солнечное сплетение и несильно дергают. Если верить линии плеч Корво, он заметил и знал, что творилось с императрицей, однако был бессилен как-либо помочь.

Крюк дернуло еще раз, сильнее.

Он сделал осторожный шаг назад. И еще.

Дергать перестало.

Это… беспокоило.

 

***

 

Сидя в задумчивости на крыше и, обняв колени руками, разглядывая огни на противоположном берегу, он напряженно копался в своей памяти. Билли его освободила из сердца Бездны, уговорив Дауда вернуть ему его имя, однако больше нельзя было игнорировать один простой факт. Во время ритуала ему пришлось умереть, чтобы стать фокусом, однако же сейчас его тело вполне нормально функционировало, а рана на горле представляла собой не более чем серебристую нитку старого шрама, который запросто можно было пропустить, если не знать, что и где искать. С другой стороны, если бы он умер по-настоящему, то не чувствовал боли, когда левиафан его медленно пожирал, да и мертвецы в Бездне без сильного якоря не задерживались.

Все эти мысли раз за разом подводили его к тревожным подозрениям, что на самом деле он по-прежнему не был обычным смертным.

Тем более, что метка Эмили продолжала работать, не говоря уже о многочисленных костяных амулетах, которые они с Билли чуяли у многих представителей городского дна (да и у вполне уважаемых граждан, чего уж скрывать).

Его фокусирующий канал продолжал действовать.

Он по-прежнему проводил силу Бездны в мир.

Тогда почему шарманки Смотрителей на него не действовали? Они ведь являлись идеальной противофазой для флуктуаций Хаоса.

Билли, в отличие от обычных меченых, от его силы не зависела. Даже стань он по-настоящему обычным человеком, ее магия осталась бы при ней; ведь его подарком была не столько метка, сколько самостоятельный фокусирующий канал в Бездну. Только при таком вмешательстве у нее появлялось достаточно возможностей, чтобы пойти по самой любопытной тропе будущего, и в свое время он подтолкнул ее в нужном направлении, ведомый отстраненным, но сильным любопытством. Он не боялся.

— Вот ты где, — на плечи опустился плед, а секундой позже Билли присела рядом на корточки, обеспокоенно глядя ему в лицо.

Укутываясь в шерстяную ткань, он встретился с Билли взглядами и одновременно кивнул в благодарность и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— В чем дело? На тебе лица нет, — внутри глаза мертвого бога где-то глубоко мерцал алый туман, клубился и взвивался облачками, приближался к кристальной поверхности, чтобы потом вновь утонуть. Билли не скрывала свои артефакты и не выражала негатива, воспринимая их прежде всего как инструменты. Именно эта практичность и помогала ей выживать.

Почему она продолжала его опекать? Из того, что он о ней знал, их дорожки должны были бы разбежаться уже после первого месяца совместной жизни, однако она продолжала помогать и сопровождать. Раньше он полагал, что причина этого поведения крылась в чувствах, которые в ней пробудил Дауд своим прощением и принятием; он полагал, ее вело чувство вины и стремление ее искупить, прямо как ее бывшего наставника.

Могла ли она помочь при сложившихся обстоятельствах? Нет, ее знаний однозначно не хватало, ведь он сам еще не определился до конца, что происходит. Он исполнял роль фокуса Бездны, он помнил о старых сущностях, которые являлись таковыми до него (и которых порождала сама Бездна без человеческого вмешательства), и он знал, что без должного фокусирующего элемента левиафан начнет погружаться во все больший хаос. Однако еще ни разу фокус не покидал свой пост, при этом сохраняя свою жизнь — по крайней мере, ни разу на его памяти, потому сравнивать было положительно не с чем.

— Я еще не знаю, в порядке ли все или нет, — наконец ответил он уже начавшей беспокоиться Билли. — Открылись новые данные, которые требуют осмысления.

— Бездна выходит из-под контроля и нас ждет обещанный конец света?

— Шутки на эту тему не к месту, — шумно выдохнув, ответил он и, увидев, как лицо его собеседницы вытянулось, косо улыбнулся. — Я еще не пришел к однозначным выводам, однако вероятность данного исхода не равна нулю и ее нельзя бездумно отметать.

— Даже так… что от меня требуется?

Ему показалось, или он действительно ощутил такой же рывок, как и в тронном зале не так давно?

— Пока ничего. Благодарю.

— Еще не за что. Идем, ужин остывает.

 

***

 

Пока они с Эмили находились на расстоянии более пяти метров друг от друга, он ничего не ощущал, однако стоило ему приблизиться — и в животе появлялись знакомые рывки, которые точнее всего можно было описать словами «кто-то нетерпеливый дергал за веревку, стараясь побыстрее вытащить что-то из-под воды». Способности Эмили работали только самые простые, те, что посложнее, будто исчезли; по ее словам, она их вообще не ощущала, как если бы никогда не умела ими пользоваться. Точной даты, когда произошли изменения, она назвать не могла, пропажу заметила случайно и не так давно. В качестве рабочей теории логичнее всего было взять вариант, что это случилось после того, как Билли освободила его из Бездны.

Реакция на присутствие Корво разительно отличалась, и все из-за самодеятельности одной наглой ведьмы, которая без должного понимания влезла туда, куда не следовало. Ведь, по сути, Корво Аттано по-прежнему воспринимался как его меченый, несмотря на то, что доступ к этой самой метке ему перекрыли.

И если раньше, наблюдая из Бездны, он был вполне доволен смотреть, по какой тропе пойдет лорд-защитник и вернет ли себе подаренные когда-то способности (некоторые варианты будущего были настолько _любопытны_ , что он даже, признаться, едва сдерживался, чтобы не появиться перед блудным меченым и не оставить ему подсказку), то теперь… теперь невозможность увидеть на смуглой коже линии своего имени неожиданно сильно раздражала. Равно как и ощущение тяжелых камней в животе, распиравших и одновременно давивших.

А Корво продолжал смотреть своим темным взглядом из-под темной челки, и кроме перекрытой связи в животе скручивалось еще что-то, теплое, почти горячее. Наверное, было глупо отрицать, что Корво как был, так и оставался его любимчиком. Даже сейчас он вызывал любопытство — оказалось невозможно прогнозировать его поведение в долгосрочной перспективе, хотя некоторые моменты и были очевидны, как, например, его стремление защищать дочь любой ценой. Его пристальный взгляд к этим очевидным моментам не относился и только сильнее распалял интерес.

 

***

 

Его визитами заинтересовались Смотрители, которым наверняка нажаловался кто-то из аристократов или даже прислуги. И, на самом деле, вероятнее всего было повторение ситуации в Карнаке, хотя он не горел желанием снова куда-нибудь ехать; он еще не закончил свои дела в Дануолле. А по глазам Верховного Смотрителя было видно — тот сложил два и два и узнал, кто стоит перед ним, а не совершил ошибку своих южных младших коллег, посчитав его обычным еретиком.

Но, как и раньше, шарманки культистов на него совершенно не действовали. Более того, когда их прелестной музыкой случайно (или не так уж и случайно) зацепило императрицу, она даже не поморщилась, только Корво на мгновение едва заметно напрягся — видимо, по старой привычке.

Невосприимчивость его меченых говорила о многом, особенно если вспомнить, что способностями своими Эмили по-прежнему могла пользоваться, пускай и не в полной мере. Если касательно себя он прежде считал, что иммунен благодаря своему статусу рядового смертного, то теперь, учитывая происхождение «математически выверенной музыки» Смотрителей, можно было смело делать вывод: после освобождения из сердца Бездны его гармония как фокуса изменилась настолько, что шарманки Смотрителей перестали попадать в противофазу и блокировать доступ к магии. Который он, несмотря на номинальное низложение своих обязанностей, по-прежнему предоставлял, хотя и не в той же мере, что и раньше.

Эксперимент с Билли показал, что иммунитет не распространялся на абсолютно всех практикующих еретиков, а касался исключительно его и его меченых, что несколько успокаивало, поскольку позволяло наконец убедить проклятых культистов в том, что на троне сидит добропорядочный человек, а не мерзкий еретик Чужого. Хотя подозрения Верховного Смотрителя развеять до конца не получилось — он не столько подозревал, сколько _знал_ , кто перед ним. Но сделать ничего не мог, ведь никто ему не давал повода и возможности выдвинуть обвинения. Не считать же таковыми невезение юноши, который был как две капли воды похож на страшное темное божество, однако, если верить проверке шарманками, к мерзкой магии не имел ни малейшего отношения.

 

***

 

— Так как мне тебя называть? — Корво спросил тихо, будто опасался вспугнуть осторожную птицу.

Оторвав задумчивый взгляд от сгоравшего горизонта, он посмотрел на мужчину, в который раз подавив желание погладить его по щеке. Если бы он знал наверняка, что своими действиями причинит больше пользы, нежели вреда, он бы уже давно попытался вернуть Корво свою метку, но, увы, обладал преступно малым количеством информации, брать которую было неоткуда. Вернее, единственным вариантом было провести ритуал и снова прикоснуться к Бездне, но к такому он был еще не готов.

— А как ты хочешь меня называть, мой дорогой Корво? — улыбнувшись, ответил он вопросом на вопрос. В груди уже привычно свернулось что-то теплое.

Корво шумно выдохнул, сжал левую руку в кулак.

— По имени. У тебя ведь есть имя?

— Есть, — он медленно кивнул. — Дауд вернул мне его перед уходом.

На языке коротко вспыхнул вкус соленой горечи, которой накрепко пропитались воспоминания о тех событиях.

— Расскажешь?

— Нет. Еще слишком свежо в памяти.

После этих слов Корво дернулся, будто хотел податься вперед, но оборвал себя на самом начале движения. Если сравнивать с поведением Билли, вполне вероятно, он хотел его обнять — но не позволил себе этого.

— А имя?

Действительно ли он хотел произнести его? Даже Билли до сих пор не знала, что именно Дауд ему шепнул — она интересовалась, но признавала его право ничего не говорить, и в качестве обращения звала его мальчишкой. Корво себе такого наверняка не позволит, а старым прозвищем пользоваться было неудобно, не говоря уже о том, что попросту опасно. Он уже не являлся полноценным фокусом Бездны, и имя не представляло для него смертельной угрозы в чужих руках. Да и, признаться, его глодало любопытство.

— Мое имя — Кьёл.

— Кьёл, — Корво улыбнулся, привыкая к новому слову. После секундных раздумий, он протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. — Приятно наконец познакомиться, Кьёл.

Коротко хмыкнув, он сжал ладонь Корво в своей.

Их будто прошило разрядом тока; все волосы разом встали дыбом, а сам Корво неожиданно зашипел, в шоке уставившись на свою левую ладонь, сквозь повязку на которой пробивалось прозрачно-голубое свечение метки.

— Это…

— Обещает проблемы, — закончил за него Кьёл, отчетливо чувствуя восстановившийся канат связи между ними. — Я не ожидал, что это произойдет.


End file.
